Next!
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yami and Yugi both need better jobs. What happens when both have interviews at the same time in the same office? My first lemon in months! YYxY yaoi Sorry if it sucks. I'm in a rush!


Whew! I only have so long to type and I just rode a mile and a half in five minutes to get to the library to do this. So here goes. If it sucks, I'm in a rush. My cousin has a graduation party today. Again, I get inspiration from the weirdest of places. Specifically, my favorite show House and another show, Maury. Weired huh? Oh well.

I don't own Yugioh, there, now on with the story!! My first lemon since the whole fiasco with my parents...

**13098190471847817857463786293741820973498174891734873184738748371878431**

Yami and Yugi were happily married. Well, almost happily. Their apartment was nothing like Seto Kaiba's mansion. But they never complained it to each other out loud. Inside, they wished Yugi could finish college and Yami could stop having to work at Burger World and getting only so much money each hour. On the outside, they smiled at each other and ignored the frustration of a small income by making love and making each other laugh.

It came as no surprise to Yami when he phoned into Kaiba's office, asking his estranged relative to interview him for a position in his multi-million yen company. Kaiba shuffled through some papers, extra busy for some odd reason. In the end, he said yes. Yami's interview was scheduled for that Saturday at 11:00.

Now Yami, having too much pride to discuss financial issues with even his husband, didn't even share the news of his interview with Yugi. So it was natural that Yugi, needing an internship for class, called into Kaiba's office himself that following day. A very distracted Kaiba stuttered out an answer. His interview was scheduled for Saturday at 11:00. Kaiba didn't notice as his brother entered in with yet another pile of papers.

Kaiba grumbled. Ever since Industrial Illusions created a partnership with his company... Aw, what the hell was he still doing there. He hung up with Yugi and ran off to a bar with his boyfriend.

Neither Yugi nor Yami shared the news of their interviews with each other. Yugi changed into a nice shirt and pants in their bathroom in their tiny loft on the outskirts of town. Yami changed after Yugi slipped out. Both got separate buses to get to downtown. Man were gas prices expensive.

A small place didn't bother them much. As long as they had each other. But still, Yami wished he could get Yugi something his angel deserved. Yugi wanted the same for his guardian angel.

Yugi arrived a little before 11 and was shown into Kaiba's office. He looked puzzled as he stepped in.

"Mr. Kaiba is having a private meeting right now. He'll be with you in a moment," the secretary explained as she closed the door, leaving Yugi alone.

Yugi swung his arms back and fourth, glancing about the fancy office. He whistled. He approached the huge oak wood desk and absent mindedly fliped though a stack of sticky notes. He heard the door open but thought nothing of it as he ran his hand over the surprisingly smooth desk.

"Aibou?!!"

Yugi swung around to see his koi standing there, his eyes just as wide as his own.

"Yami!" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

Yami frowned. "What are you doing here is the question."

Yugi stammered before Yami's face turned from suspicion to total shock.

"Are you... having an affair? I always knew Seto had it in for you!"

Yugi shook his head violently. "It's not that at all!! I swear! I'm only here for a job interview! That's it!"

Yami chuckled suddenly, making Yugi relax with the release of tention from the air around them.

"What? I'm here for a job interview," he said quietly.

Yugi smiled. "I... I just wanted to help you out with paying the bills. I always imagined me getting you a mansion..."

Yami approached his koi slowly. He tilted his head. "What have you got there?"

Yugi looked at the small object in his hand. "Oh, it's just sticky notes."

Yami took them from Yugi and took a pen to begin scribling something on the top one. He motioned for Yugi to continue.

"You obviously have problems keeping out heads above the water finantially and-" he frowned as Yami continued to write.

"What the hell are you writing?" Yugi ordered as Yami pulled the small paper off the stack. Yugi continued to pout that Yami wasn't listening when Yami place it on Yugi's forehead.

"What did you label me 'sucker'?" Yugi said as he pulled it off. He gasped at the _very_ suggestigve message on it.

_Property of Yami, do not touch unless you are Yami._

Yugi blushed as Yami pinned him against Kaiba's desk.

"I think my cousin made a mistake but, we can deal with that, can't we koi?" he hissed in Yugi's ear.

Yugi shivered. "Why were you getting a job again?" he asked.

"Because you deserve more, now kiss me!"

"Koi, he'll be here any minute-"

Yami cut him off with a heated kiss. Now, Yugi would have been able to shove him off and deny the former pharaoh of his wants without problem, if it weren't for the object poking into his leg.

Yugi whimpered. "Here?"

Yami shrugged. "Why not? He's the one not paying attention."

Yugi frowned again. "How'd you get turned on so fast?"

Yami grabbed Yugi's face. "For once in your life koi, would you not pretend to care about every little thing?"

Yugi sighed, gave in, and kissed Yami back passionately. Yami pressed back on his koi's lips with as much force and love as he felt at that moment. They both had come to help the other. It was only natural to do this! At least in Yami Muuto's perverted mind that was a rule...

Yami moved his hands all over Yugi's body as he began to push the boy onto the surface of the desk. Hm, it was smoother than expected. Yami smirked. Perfect!

Yugi whimpered again as both felt the usual poking on each other's legs.

"Yami..."

Yami kissed Yugi's neck fiercely, leaving a dark bruise in his wake. "Want me Aibou?"

Yugi gulped, knowing he would regret his words. "Y-yes..." he said, reminding that whatever he did, he was going to be in trouble with either himself, or Kaiba. Yami climbed up on top of him, continuing his assault on his koi's neck.

Yugi moaned as cool air passed his member. Yami removed both of their pants. He broke his kiss to remove their shirts, leaving both men totally exposed in the CEO's office.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi's upper legs. He began a circular motion, traveling up to his lower abdomen and then down to the other leg. He laid a gentle kiss on Yugi's now throbing member. Pre-cum trickled down.

Yugi moaned in a high pitched tone, showing his displeasure at not having been taken by now.

Yami kissed Yugi's manhood again and then spread his legs out as wide as he could.

Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami and sighed. Yami pushed in with force at seeing his aibou's impatience.

Yugi screamed. Yami placed the post-it note back on Yugi's forehead, smirked, and thrust in again.

Yugi screamed again. Yami grunted. Pulling out, pulling in. It felt like a dance. Yugi's screams and Yami's grunts seemed almost melodyic.

Yugi almost melted at Yami's touches. The pleasure mixed with the pain of Yami's member burried inside of him sent him to the moon. Yami pounded the desk with his fist at the tightness of his aibou. It hadn't been that long since they last slept together had it? No matter, the pleasure coursing through the two boys' body's was enough to send them over the edge sooner than they really did.

Yami screamed out Yugi's name as his grunts became louder and more high pitched. With each thrust into his aibou's heat, he pushed more and more love into his aibou. Yugi's body was pounded mercilessly into the desktop. The loud thuds contributed to the melody of voices and rhythms of love-making.

"Yami, gonna-"

Without even hearing the rest of his aibou's words, Yami put his mouth to Yugi's tender chest and drank in as much of him as possible. Yugi dug his fingers into Yami's hair as the last of the pleasure went through him with both of their orgasms. Yami laid a gentle kiss on Yugi's tiny nose.

Yugi took a few deep breaths to regain his strengh. He raised his shaky hands. One cupped Yami's cheek, the other took the sticky note off again. He managed a smirk.

"I'm keeping this message. Perhaps I can have this tatooed on my ass."

Yami burst out laughing.

Then the door came bursting open. Both boys' eyes grew to the size of saucers as they looked toward the door. Yami was too petrified too pull out of Yugi.

The sight before them would have made them laugh, had it not been for the split second of terror that they were still recovering from.

Jou and Seto stumbled in, making out and panting. Kaiba's shirt was halfway off. The other couple finally opened their eyes and were just as shocked to see Yami and Yami in the room.

All was silent for a moment until Seto cleared his throat.

"Um..." Jou stammered. "Could you let us know when you're done?"

With that, the blonde and brunette left, closing the door behind them and sat in the comfy chairs just outside.

Yami looked at Yugi. "What do you say we keep them waiting?"

"What about our interviews?"

Yami smiled. "Something tells me we'll get the jobs after this."

Yugi smiled. "Alright. One more time, and then you're taking me to the tatoo parlor."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "This may be a while Aibou!" he warned.

**1034987138471387481374873198475062395274567825824632376572824361098374108247187834783**

Whew. Ok, first lemon in months. It really was hard to get passed my parents, but it was worth it. Thank you all and please review!


End file.
